Forte is Bolted to the Wall
This is an extended crossover showcase, directed by me, Kimberly Jordan (Kimberly AJ). Whenever the characters tell or ask Forte for things to do, he yells, "I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!" Transcript Part 1 (Extended) Judge Claude Frollo: Find the gypsy girl. Forte: Well, I think I might. I’ll just pick myself up and--oh, what’s this? Heavens, look! I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (focus on Frollo only) Frollo: Get out, you idiot. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Scar the Lion: Get out. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (focus on the Beast from Disney's Beauty & the Beast) Beast: Get out! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (focus on Mufasa only) Mufasa: Help me! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (Mufasa falling and screaming) Forte: Oh, heavens... Mrs. Potts: For goodness sake, come down here. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Beast: Are you coming or not? (Forte sighing) Beast: What's keeping you?! Forte: Don't you see? I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Kiara: Move it! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Prince Adam: Bring me my presents! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Belle: Let us out! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Beast: You were supposed to eat with me! Forte: I told you, I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Kimberly Jordan: Just about a moment later... Beast (as he bangs on the doors): I thought I told you to come down to dinner! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Beast: YOU COME OUT OR I'll...I'LL...I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (focus on Zazu only) Zazu: I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way...so you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Mufasa: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba. Forte: I want you to think...I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Simba: I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. Forte: Marvelous idea, but I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Beast: WHY WON'T YOU COME DOWN TO DINNER?! YOU'RE STAYING IN MY CASTLE THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS join me for lunch. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Nala: If you don't do something soon, everyone will starve. Forte: No. Nala: Why? Forte (slowly): I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Archdeacon: Care for the child and raise it as your own. Forte: I think NOT! Part 2 (Extended) Jafar (as a genie dubbed): Bring me the lamp! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Jafar: Don't talk to me you big lump! (focus only on Bruce the Shark) Bruce: All right, anyone else? Hello, how about you, mate? What's your problem? Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Bruce: Oh, OK. Sharks: Denial... Bagheera: You're going back to the man village right now! Forte: I think NOT! Bagheera: You're going if I have to drag you every step of the way! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Great Prince Deer of the Forest: When I tell you to run, you run! NEVER freeze like that. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (focus on Frollo only) Frollo: Get out, you idiot. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Frollo: What? Forte (fast): I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Frollo: What...? Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Frollo: Never mind. (focus on Simba only) Simba: You will not leave. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Beast: You must promise to stay here forever. Forte (really slowly): I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Hades: Get your Titanic ridden gear and kick some lesbian hot! (focus on Genie only) Genie: Say the magic words. Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (Hades yelling furiously) Tarzan: Go see England today; come home tomorrow. Forte: No. Tarzan: Why? Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (Tarzan shouts in frustration) Forte: Heavens... Kimberly AJ: Just about another moment later... Philoctetes/Phil: What are you doing?! Get your sword! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Philoctetes/Phil: Aiee! Shere Khan: Well, if you do just happen to see a man cub...*cut to Forte in shock*...you will inform me first. Understand? Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Shere Khan: You're trying my patience. Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to 10. One... Forte (slowly): I’m... Shere Khan: ...two...three... Forte (slowly): ...BOLTED... Shere Khan: ...four-- Forte (slowly): ...TO THE WALL! Shere Khan: Hmmm....indeed. Part 3 (Extended) Category:Disney Category:DreamWorks Category:20th Century Fox Category:Toei Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Cartoon Network Category:Universal Studios Category:Video compilations